Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using medical devices. Many such medical devices are implantable in a human body, such as implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) or pacemakers. Such devices typically include a housing enclosing the device and may or may not include one or more medical electrical leads that can transmit electrical signals to and/or from a sensor, electrode, or other electrical component at a distal end of the medical electrical lead. For example, such devices have been used in association with cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures.
In some such devices, an implantable medical device includes a housing with a header having one or more lead bore cavities for receiving and connecting to one or more medical electrical leads. In embodiments where the header has multiple lead bore cavities, each lead bore cavity can be designated for connection to a specific medical electrical lead. The implantable medical device can fail to function or function incorrectly if a medical electrical lead is inserted in an incorrect lead bore cavity of the header.